buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Drum Bunker Dragon Father (character)
his article is about the character. For the card, see Drum Bunker Dragon Father. '''Drum Bunker Dragon Father' (ドラムバンカー・ドラゴン・ファーザー 　''Doramubankaa Doragon Fāza''), real name "Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII" , is the Chief of the Drum clan and Drum Bunker Dragon's father. He is voiced by Chikao Otsuka(Japanese) Appearance Drum Bunker Dragon Father strongly resembles his son, except his skin is a darker tone with many scars and has longer white hair due to his older age and he wears a relatively worn out armor. Personality Fang Slade is shown to be polite and easy to get along with, though he can be very intimidating when provoked. When he made a visit to the Mikado family Drum immediately assumed he was there "to ruin his life" and warned Gao about how terrifying he can be. He can tends to be harsh with his son, he frequently scolds and punishes him, when Drum returned to Dragon World for training he kicked him away quickly. However he does care about him and him being harsh is for his own good. Anime Biography Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII is the Chief of the Drum clan. He is known as one of the greatest leaders of the Drum clan. When conflicts were common in Dragon World, he destroyed all 6 kingdoms. When Drum was a kid, he took his Drill without his permission, causing him to be sent to Discipline Boot Camp for a month as punishment. One day he tells his son that he will eventually inherit his throne, but before that he must change his stubborn ways. For that, he must go to Earth and find a Buddy. However he states that whoever his Buddy chooses must not be a perfect human, instead, it should be someone who defies common sense. When Drum returns to Dragon World to train due to feeling weak, Fang Slade appears taking care of many baby Armordragons and literally kicks Drum to Dungeon World as part of his training. Drum returns shortly having learned a lot on his short time in Dungeon World, but he just kicks him away again by encourages him to train hard, probably into either Magic World or to the Thunder Knights training grounds. He appears again on Earth to the Mikado residence. Takashi was startled at first due to his size and appearance. Gao's friends found him scary and was shocked that he was about to eat all of their food from the party. He then was part of a Buddyfight. During the Buddyfight, he made Gao and Drum realize their weaknesses and potential. Drum then dismantles his Drill and touched the core, which causes him to evolve into a Super Armordragon. He then watches the Gaen Cup with Takashi on the next day. Trivia *His Voice Actor passed away on 01/15/2015 at the age of 85 years old. Gallery Drum Bunker Dragon Father Devestaion.png|Drum Bunker Dragon Father's many victories Parental Wrath.png|Takashi and Drum Bunker Dragon nagging their children Drum's Father Scary.png|Drum's Father Scary Look Drum's Father punches Gao.png|Drum's Father punches Gao Takashi and Drum Bunker Dragon Father Partying.png|Takashi and Drum Bunker Dragon Father Partying Fang Slade Terrestrial XIII Younger.png|Drum's Father when he was younger Alliot vs Drum's Father.png|Alliot and Drum's Father fighting Category:Buddy Character Category:Character Category:Male Character